moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dromwell Bowerly
"Nothing better than bruises and beer."' - Dromwell Bowerly' Appearance Human Form Dromwell Bowerly is a Gilnean man standing at five feet and nine inches tall, baring a slim, yet fit build. An eyepatch adorns his face, nestled neatly below a scarred eyebrow setting off the contours of his face, which is dominated by his noble, bashed nose. His black hair is very well kept, reaching neatly down to his nape, and very well complimented with mutton chops of the same quality. Worgen Form In Worgen form, Dromwell stands a foot taller at six feet and nine inches tall, heaving a massive build in comparison to his Human form. His scar remains, streaking across his right eye, the other ominously glowing crimson. With fur tinted a with a mixture of grey and blue. His mane appears to oppose his normally pampered hair, crawling down to the base of his neck. Origins Born in Gilneas, Dromwell was the son of a street butcher. Recieveing education only from his experiences, he would wander the once thriving streets of the city. As he grew older his family's shop grew shorter in funds and customers, turning him towards petty thievery to help sustain his family. Tensions were growing between nobilities in Gilneas, Crowley against Greymane. Bowerly's father sided with Crowley despite being located in the main city, causing even more tension among the family. As time passed so too did Dromwell's involvement of the underworld within Gilneas. Eventually he had become so involved that he rose to notorious stature amongst scoundrels in Gilneas. Unfortunately, this very reputation would bring disaster. Now a full-fledged adult one of Dromwell's many responsibilities was to tend to his father, now a widower, and his shop. On one fateful day his enemies ambushed the butchery as well as Dromwell. It led to a scuffle resulting in the loss of Dromwell's father, pushing him to form a gang of his own. The Five Points. Following its formation, Dromwell displayed his power through Gilneas' underworld whilst running the butchery as a source of income and base of operations of The Five Points. When it came time for the Northgate Rebellion to erupt, Dromwell and his syndicate joined Crowley's forces only to be quashed by Greyamne's forces. Most of the rebels including members of The Five Points were either excuted, if not, thrown in Stoneward Prison. Dromwell had gone through the latter. It was the end of his rope, or so he thought within prison. Dromwell and those imprisoned would find their freedom, but at a severe cost. The Worgen curse had encroached along Gilneas and eventually made its way towards Stoneward Prison. A pack of feral worgen preyed upon those in containment, forcing assimilation upon those fortunate enough to survive. For some time Dromwell had ran among the feral packs, terrorizing any in their path. The remnants of surviving Gilneans had been capturing feral worgen and treating them with a temporary cure, granting the strong-willed to regain their sanity within their cursed form, and among these was Dromwell. He followed his countrymen through the thick of it, eventually being granted a drink from the wells of Tal'doren, blessing him with a cure that sufficed. Now a refugee with nought but the clothes on his back, Dromwell set out to regain some semblance of his previous power in Gilneas. Trivia * Dromwell's inspiration originates from Sir Daniel Day Lewis's Butcher Bill in Gangs of New York, donning cleaver, coat and prosthetic eye. External Links Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues